More of a blessing that a burden
by Scaietzel
Summary: “I will bleed out on the pavement from a gun shot... isn’t that ironic?” Penny thought. — Read this and learn more Fem!peter
1. 1-Finding Penny

**_SOOOO FEMALE PETER BECAUSE WHY NOT? BE AWARE THAT I THOUGHT ABOUT THIS AT 3 AM AND WHILE I WAS COMING FROM THE STORE _**

It has been more than a month but the words stil echoed in her brain "_I'm sorry,miss Parker. She lost too much blood" They didn't have anything to be sorry about. They did everything They could . If she came home earlier she could 've protected May from the mugger. _

She decided today that going patroling at 1am was okay because it was weekend. She wasn't sleeping at home _anyway._

Well,with Penny being sleep deprived she didn't see the other man,didn't see His gun pointed at her, she only heard the gun and Felt the bullet. She ignored the pain and webbed the man to the ground.

A few hours later later she heard Karen.

"Penny,you seem to be losing blood. Would you like me to call Mr Stark?"

"No! Don't call him" she will be seen as week if they see her calling complaining about a bullet. Heck, when they were on Titan Mr Stark has even been stabbed with a pole in the gut and didn't complain. She could take a little bullet.

The pain only got worse.

"Medical attention is needed. I activate protocol _Tony." _Karen said panicked.

"What is _protocol Tony?" _Penny asked things starting to get blurry at this point.

"It is a protocol initiated by Miss Potts for when you and Tony are too stubborn to ask for help,sleep or eat"

Penny didn't have time to answer before she fell unconscious. The last thing she heard was the Iron man suit with her superhearing.

"... What was she doing at 5 am spidergirl-ing!? ..." he heard a feminine voice say. Maybe Pepper or Natasha.

_**What happened?**_

" I don't know. Her AI called me and told me she has been shot and was losing blood" She knew that voice. Mr Stark.

_**Oh yeah, that happened.**_

"Mr... Mr Stark"

"Good morning,kid. It's actually 8 pm but that doesn't matter. Now,tell me why were you patrolling at 4 in the morning and why May doesn't answer her phone"

_May. _

"You okay,underoos?"

Penny didn't realize but she started crying upon hearing her name.

"She...she can't answer her phone and won't ever answer it... we buried her last month..." Tony froze

"I'm sorry ,Penny" Pepper said right away while Tony was still processing things.

"If you want you can come live with us" Tony said without hesitating. He didn't like the thought of Penny living alone.

"I don't want to be a burden"

"You are the light of this place,Penny!" Pepper jumped "Everyone you talked to here lights up and you are the light of the avangers"

"Pepper's right,Penny. You are more of a blessing than a burden.

**T_AKE THAT ,ENGLISH TEACHER,FOR TELLING ME I MAKE UNNORIGINAL STORIES AND ,ROMANIAN TEACHER, FOR TELLING ME I MAKE SHORT STORIES! _**

**_WOOOOOO! FIRST CHAPTER DONE! NOW I WILL MAKE ONE-SHOTS OF TONY AND PEPPER DEALING WITH PENNY'S TEENAGER PROBLEMS PART OF THEM BASED ON MEMES._**

**_IF YOU READ ALL THIS YOU ARE AWESOME _**


	2. 2-Bullying gone wrong

**_HAAAAA THE CLICHE "TONY FINDS OUT ABOUT FLASH BECAUSE PENNY/PETER IS TOO QUIET OR HURT" I WOULD LIKE TO TORTURE THIS THEME THANK YOU VERY MUCH (•~•)/_**

**Bully**

Penny didn't know Why he was doing this. She didn't know why she has had broken bones but it will heals in 2 days then he'll break another again... and again... and again... what has she ever done to make him mad at her. But if he did this she had done something,right? Maybe she deserved this,right?

She knows she can beat Flash with her bare hands or send him in the hospital with one punch. But she knows her powers are for helping people and not making her popular in high school. That's why she uses webs.

Luckily, Ms Stark doesn't know about this yet.

**_Later that day_**

Penny was walking down the stairs at her school. _Spanish is hard _she_ thought. _She was going to work more with Tony on their suits today.Then she heard her nickname "Hey Penis! You going to your 'internship' today?" _Flash. Just ignore him. _Her spider sense was going nuts and she heard someone walking behind her. **She lost her balance and was falling down the stairs rapidly. **_No. Someone pushed her. _Everything went black.

"Oh shit" Flash said when she hit the bottom of the stairs _unconscious. _He only wanted to mess with her and scare her a little not fall down the stairs. He panicked and called a teacher.

The teacher picked Penny up and went to the principal.

"Should we call an ambulance?" He asked trying to play innocent.

"No. Tony Stark told us to call him immediately if she gets into trouble"the principal said a little nervous as well.

Then he heard it .

His death .

_The iron man suit._

What the hell happened?!" Tony _fricking _Stark said while steping out of his armor and going straight to Penny. _Soooo, She wasn't lying ,huh? _

Friday,scans her injuries" _who the hell was Friday?_

a concussion,some broken ribs ,a broken arm and a few minor injuries,sir"_ a voice said from... the suit?_

"What happened?" Tony asked kinda worried. He was panicking on the inside and hoping that his kid will be okay. " You know what , I'll come later after I make sure she is okay"

"Bruce! Friday, call Bruce from his room" Tony said entering the tower panicked with Penny in his arms.

"Oh god,Tony! What happened!?" Bruce was panicking as well and everyone in the tower shortly. What can I say? She was one of the reasons they stayed so much at the tower. Penny was the highlight of everyone's day. And their highlight was red so yeah. They were nuts .

Tony took her to the med bay and was shood away with the rest of the avengers by Helen and Bruce.

When Penny woke up it was dark outside and her head was spinning. He heard a voice she was familiar with. _Tony_

"Tony?" She said but it came more like a whisper. But he heard it.

"Good morning,Penny" Tony said trying to make her laugh. It worked. But it hurt.

"Where am I ?"

"Medbay, Avengers Tower, Home, something like that. I picked you up after your principal called me and told me you were injuried. I will see the recordings on the cameras later. I want to hear your side of the story"

"I...I-I...I-I fell down the stairs" she said trying not to get her Flash into trouble. Tony didn't believe her.

"Penny... you know you can trust me"

"Well... there's this boy that has been picking on me for a while,named Flash"

"First, what kind of name is Flash? Second ,what does a while mean for you?"

"...since elementary school..." she said trying to make it sound like a whisper. Tony heard that one too.

"What!? Did Ben and May know?"

"No. He started being physical a little after Ben died. May was leaving home early and most time coming late from her shifts so she didn't notice the bruises"she never told an adult about this and started believing that it was her fault for not telling anyone.

"I started believing that I have done something wrong and deserved it and it was my fault too for not telling anyone"

"You are too good for this world,Penny. This isn't your fault. You have done nothing wrong, Hell, you even cry when a spider or a bug is killed"

"Hey! I'm part spider!" Penny said offended.

—_Time jump Bcs idk what to write——— _

After Penny begged Tony not to kill Flash they went to the principal. In the recordings they saw that Flash pushed Penny. He got detention everyday for a month and was suspended for a week.

Thank god Pepper discovered after they discussed Flash's punishment or they would have been at his funeral now.


	3. Note (Announcement)

I'be decided that in this book they beat Thanos in Endgame and Tony is still alive and Steve still young and Loki is alive because I'm still crying over Avengers:Endgame while writing this. So yeah,I don't want to give you depression too.


	4. Note(again!)

**You know What's Funny?**

**I wrote this 3k words story but I can't write a 150 word won to get an A.**

**——————**

**it has been 3 months yet I'm still sobbing over Tony Stark **


	5. BloodType

**I'M BACK AND ALIVE**

Penny came to the tower dizzy.

"Mr Stark?"

"Yeah,kid" he responded calmly.

"I kinda got shot by a robber like 10 minutes ago? I dunno,I am getting dizzy"

Tony was already taking her to the med bay

"If you need to know ,my blood type issss...red"

Tony didn't know if he should laugh or be more concerned...

_*sigh* 'Gen-Z kids...'_

***TIME SKIP***

"Can I please go outside as Spidergirl?"

"No,Penny" Tony said hearing this question for the 10th time today "you were shot less than 2 days ago"

"But most of the bleeding was internal. Where blood is supposed to be"

Tony decided not to 'adopt' any more kids. Penny,Harley and Nebula's memes and their inexistent will to live were enough...

Or so he says.

**HERE COMES THE MEMES**


	6. ineedyouropinions:)

so i read a lot of Parkner fics on ao3 (i am ScaYEET) and i wanna introduce Harley but i don't know if i should make his relationship with Penny platonic or romantic (bcs there's like 700 parkner fics on ao3 but none here)

i am obviously making a penny x harley fanfic even if it isn't this book...

soo?????? pls tell me what you want


	7. harley

Harley obviously heard about Penny Parker because Tony was a proud dad tm. He heard about how smart she was but he never got to see a picture of her.

Penny obviously heard about Harley because Tony was proud tm. Nevr t to see him though

Then they discovered each other's twitter accounts and they talked 24/7 mostly spilling the tea about Tony to each other. Tony will tell you that was the moment the apocalypse began.

Harley developed a crush on her quickly,but he still didn't know what she' looked like. So when he finally mastered the courage to facetime her he was pretty sure he fell in love with her. He loved everything about her...

her brown wavy hair...

her bambi eyes...

her pink lips that he wants to kiss so much...

Her voice... her sweet voice that he could listen to for hours that he'd never get tired of hearing...

And most importantly... the fact that Penny was the most adorable and pure and funny human being to ever exist, at least to him

For him,she was like an angel, like the morning sun, he loved her by this point.

Penny could not deny the blush on her face when she looked into those baby blue eyes during their first facetime, she couldn't deny the fact that the moment she saw his hair she wanted to get through the screen and run her fingers through his fluffy blond hair.

And the accent... daaaamn the accent, it makes her knees weak everytime she hears his voice.

(A/N:They are pining idiots at this point)

Tony saw what love looked like, he had Pepper,his wife, and what he saw happening between Penny and Harley was clearly love. They would basically stare into each other's soul during facetime. He couldn't deny the fact that he and everyone that knew his two prodigies ship Harley and Penny.

So when the summer holidays came Tony asked Mrs Keener if it's okay for Harley to stay at the tower for the summer. She obviously said yes because Abbey has been telling her about his crush on Penny, she seemed like a nice girl during facetime when Harley presented her to his mom.

Tony decided that it should be a surprise for Penny so Harley and him didn't tell her about his plans for the summer.

(A/N by this point Harley knows about spidergirl being Penny btw)———

On the first day of summer holidays the spider sense told Penny that something was going to happen. When she told Harley this he just changed the subject.

Harley arrived at the tower at 7 pm and was planning to knock on Penny's door and see her reaction.

During that evening Penny called Harley..."My senses are getting stronger,like something or someone is coming" Penny said.

"Huh, that's weird" Harley said the when he arrived in front of her door.

"Yeah,and-" Penny was cut of by someone knocking on her door "Coming! Sorry, Harls. Wait a second..." Penny got up from her bed and went to open the door.

When she opened it ,in front of Penny was standing ,with 4 inches above her, her crush of 6 months, the one and only, Harley Keener.

"Oh my g- Harley?" she asked gaping like a fish, ignoring the blush that spreed across her cheeks.

"The one and only" Harley said. He could melt then and there because Penny had this huge smile on her face that just melts your heart- she justee tackled him into a hug, they're both on the ground still hugging and that's everything they both wanted for a long time.

They got up from the ground and went to Penny's room to continue talking.

After chit chatting for an hour they made silence for half a mminute and then Harley,mastering all his courage spoke:

"Penny Parker,i love you"

Penny fell from the bed...

"I-I-I-I" she was basically all shades of pink "I love you ,too. i love your eyes, i love your hair, i love your voice, i love how patient are with me, i lovethat you came here and surprised me. I love you" She said for the tenth time but she could say it for the rest of her life to him.

"I know this is the first day we meet face to face but would you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course"Penny said smilling.

So they went to the common floor where the others are...hand in hand.

"Hey guys!This is Harley... my now boyfriend" she said smiling

———————Bonus—————

"pay up" Natasha said suddenly

"What?" Penny asked confused

Tony sighed" They bet when you will get together"

"I said that it will take you longer than a week" steve and sam both looked upset with half of the Avengers

"Is this Civil war 2?" Penny asked sarcastically. Everyone was pretty much losing it

can you believe i am single


End file.
